Eceip eno!
by Ma0rie
Summary: Une guilde chaleureuse, familiale, vivant toujours plus d'aventures extraordinaire?... Un goût de déjà vu, non? Mais que ce passe-t-il lorsqu'une petite dispute les sépares? Alors, petit lecteur curieux, venez lire ce conte exceptionnel!


**Eceip eno.**

-Vous là ! Oui, vous !Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Vous entendez bien une voix. Ne partez pas ! Après tout, vous avez ouvert se livre pour une raison, non ? Alors asseyez-vous confortablement et écoutez l'histoire magnifique que je m'apprête à vous conter. Mais avant de commencer, sachez que je décline toute responsabilité de ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement vous arriver en lisant cette petite histoire... Votre vie et votre perception du monde pourrait bien en être modifié à tout jamais ! Alors ? Vous voulez toujours la suite ? Oui, bien alors allons-y.

« Nous sommes dans la charmante petite ville de Magnolia, plus précisément nous nous trouvons dans sa guilde, la plus grande et la plus puissante du pays.

Également celle qui cause le plus de dégâts, mais là c'est un autre débats. Nous allons nous intéresser à son équipe la plus puissante.

Celle dont les liens sont indéfectible.

Celle dont l'amitié est infaillible.

Celle dont-

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi espèce de connard !

Enfin presque...

-Pourquoi ils se disputent encore, demanda le meneur du groupe.

-Qui sait ? Répondit sont ami qui était assis juste à côté de lui en haussant les épaules, mais moi, le grand mage sacré Ussop j'arriverai à découvrir ce qui les opposent ! Reprit-il en se levant et en prenant une pose « valeureuse » sur la table.

-Ouaah trop fort Ussop-sama ! Crièrent en cœur un renne parlant et le meneur du groupe.

-Merci Chopper, Luffy, fit le menteur en s'inclinant à peine.

-C'est vrai qu'en ce moment ma Nami-chérie se dispute souvent avec cet abruti de mage samouraï, déclara un jeune homme blond en arrivant près d'eux tout en ignorant complètement l'imbécile sur la table.

-je t'ai entendu ero-mage de merde ! Cria « l'abruti de mage samouraï ».

D'ailleurs ce dernier délaissa la rousse pour s'approcher plus menaçant que jamais du blond.

-Calmez-vous ! Il est inutile de se battre ! Intervint Ussop

Les deux garçons au bord de l'affrontement se tournèrent vers le brun au long nez et dirent d'une seule et même voix :

-Ta gueule !

Ils se firent face à nouveau et se fusillèrent du regard.

-Je vais t'exploser, fit Sanji en invoquant sa magie qui ce concentra au creux de ses paumes.

Zoro regarda ses dernières et explosa de rire en voyant des cœur et de la fumée rose autour des mains du blond.

-Décidément je ne m'y ferai jamais ! Explosa-t-il en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil valide.

Sanji alluma une cigarette, aspira longuement sur le mégot avant de recracher la fumée.

Il recommença ce geste trois fois avant de laisser tomber la cigarette par terre et de l'écraser nonchalamment.

-Enfoiré.

Puis il se jeta sur le vert qui était toujours plié en deux sous l'effet de son fou rire, mais malgré ça, il parvint à parer le coup de pied du blond grâce à son avant bras et voyant que ce dernier préparait une attaque il se servit de sa magie, faisant apparaître dans le creux de ses mains deux sabre en acier trempé, magnifique.

Très vite leurs combat entraîna des dégâts collatéraux et au moment où Sanji comme Zoro pensait administrer le coup final Nami se dressa entre eux et leurs administra une gifle violente.

Ils se stoppèrent immédiatement.

Sanji toucha sa joue du bout des doigts avant de baisser la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute.

Zoro lui, la foudroya du regard en serrant les poings.

-J'en ai assez. Je ne supporte plus vos cris et vos bagarres incessante,dit-elle d'une voix étonnement calme. Alors ou vous vous calmez, ou je rejoins l'équipe d'Ace !

Zoro plissa les yeux et fit un pas dans la direction de la rousse. Puis il se figea et tourna les talons.

Luffy, qui avait tout entendu s'approcha au moment où Sanji comprenait enfin le sens des paroles de Nami.

-C'est vrai ? Tu comptes quitter l'équipe pour celle de mon frère ? Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Tu es ma nakama !

La jeune mage climatique ne pu répondre, elle était étouffée dans les bras d'un Sanji en pleure, qui la suppliait littéralement entre deux hoquets de ne pas le quitter.

C'est ce moment que choisi le frère de Monkey pour rentrer dans la guilde.

-Ace ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Hurla son petit frère en faisant appel à sa magie.

Portgas ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, il évita le poing surpuissant de Luffy in-extrémiste.

-Mais t'es malade ! Cria-t-il en se relevant.

-Tu essaie de me voler mes amis ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Hurla le chapeau de paille.

-Mais calme toi ! Je ne veux pas te voler tes amis espèce d'abruti, répliqua le dragon slayer de feu en esquivant encore et toujours les attaques de son petit frère.

-Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi Nami veux rejoindre ton équipe, hein ? Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-il plus fort encore en désignant la jeune femme de la main.

Ace regarda Nami qui baissait tristement les yeux au sol. Il inspira et il s'approcha doucement de son frère. Ignorant le fait que ce dernier irradiait de puissance.

-Tu devrais lui parler, en tête à tête, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son jeune frère.

Luffy fixa Ace sans comprendre, ce dernier hocha a tête pour insister sur l'importance de ses dires et le chapeau de paille baissa les yeux.

Puis, écoutant les conseilles de son frère aîné il fit demie-tour, attrapa le poignet de la rousse et se dirigea vers la courre de la guilde.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc en pierre à l'écart et bien à l'abri des regards.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? En ce moment t'es bizarre. Tu ne nous harcèles plus pour qu'on parte en mission, tu reste tout le temps toute seule et le peu de fois que tu es avec nous tu te dispute avec Zoro sans nous dire pourquoi.

Le ton de la voix de Luffy était doux, réconfortant, mais Nami voyait bien la flamme de détermination qui brillait dans les yeux de son ami.

-Luffy.. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, murmura-t-elle quand même.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

-J'ai tout mon temps Nami mais je ne te laisserai pas partir avant que tu m'es dis ce qui n'allait pas.

La jeune femme baissa la tête sur le sol en se frottant le bras droit de bas en haut.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

Aucun des deux jeunes gens ne comptaient laisser tomber.

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures, et lorsque le soleil commença sa descente le jeune homme commença à perdre patience. Il souffla et commença à se lever, mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de faire le moindre pas la jeune femme le retint.

-J'ai rompu avec Zoro.

Le brun se tourna précipitamment, yeux exorbité et mâchoire pendante sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Pardon ? Mais vous étiez ensemble ? Sanji va être désespéré ! Mais ça fait longtemps ? Débita-t-il à tout vitesse.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

-On est ensemble depuis un peu plus de six mois, c'est d'ailleurs pour éviter une dépression nerveuse à Sanji que j'ai préférée rien dire, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et fixa le ciel pendant quelques secondes.

Les couleurs y était splendide. Rouge, orangée et les rayons du soleil couchant avaient dotés la mer d'une douce couleur dorée.

Ce doux spectacle, éphémère, lui réchauffa le cœur mais elle ne trouva toujours pas la force de poursuivre.

Alors Luffy l'attira contre lui et la serra.

-On est une famille. Tu peux tout nous dire. Me dire, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la rousse.

Elle lâcha un rire sans joie tout en s'accrochant au T-shirt de son ami.

-C'est dingue. Ace m'a dit la même chose il y a deux jours, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Luffy sourit et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne.

-Alors ? Pourquoi tu as rompu ? Demanda Luffy.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Luffy commençait à ne plus trop savoir comment faire pour réconforter et sortir son amie de son mutisme.

Elle se recula après quelques minutes et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci Luffy. Je vais me coucher, dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner.

Puis il se tourna à son tour vers la guilde avant d'y entrer avec un sourire forcé au visage.

Son frère lui adressa un sourire penaud alors que le chapeau de paille prenait place au bar à côté de Sanji, Ussop et Zoro.

Ce dernier descendait chope sur chope, ne se souciant pas du monde qui l'entourait.

-Il faut qu'on parte en mission, déclara alors Luffy.

-Non ! Hurla Ussop en bondissant de son tabouret. J'ai ma maladie « je ne peux pas partir en mission avec cous qui me reprends » !

Luffy rigola alors que Sanji donnait un violent coup de pied sur le sommet du crâne du peureux.

Zoro ne répondit pas.

Luffy souffla et fronça les sourcils.

-Zoro, faut que j'te parle, déclara le chapeau de paille.

Un grognement négatif lui répondit.

-Ce n'était pas une question, on y va, insista-t-il en se levant et en tirant le vert derrière lui.

Comme plus tôt dans l'après-midi il emmena le vert sur le petit banc de pierre.

-Nami m'a dit qu'elle avait rompu, annonça Luffy du tac au tac.

Zoro se crispa et le fusilla.

-Elle ne m'a pas dis pourquoi alors je me demande si tu n'as pas fais le con-

Zoro saisit la gorge du brun et le souleva à plusieurs centimètres du sol.

-Tu l'a dis toi même, c'est elle qui m'a largué. J'ai pas eu mon mot à dire et je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est partie ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle à quelqu'un d'autre !

Les yeux du sabreur brillait d'une rage froide alors que sa voix tenait plus du grognement.

Luffy tenta de se dégager mais la prise du vert était bien trop solide, et les plus le petit brun luttait, plus Zoro serrait.

-C'est pour toi ? Grogna-t-il. C'est pour toi qu'elle m'a laissée ?

-N-non ! Parvint à crier Luffy.

Il pouvait décidé d'attaquer le vert et d'ouvrir un combat mais il savait que ce n'était pas la solution.

-Alors pour ton enfoiré de frangin ? Continua Zoro.

-Mais non !

-Alors pour qui ? Hein ? Pour qui ?! Hurla-t-il en balançant Luffy qui tomba violemment au sol.

Il frappa très fort sur l'arbre qui se dressait à ses côtés. Il recommença à plusieurs reprise jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un peu plus calme.

Luffy se releva doucement et se posta derrière le mage.

-Va lui parler. Elle est super mal elle aussi, alors vas-y. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en la baissant légèrement, je suis pas le plus intelligent, mais vous êtes mes amis. Ma famille. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que vous gardiez toujours le sourire, mais je n'y arriverai pas seul, repris le chapeau de paille à voix basse.

Zoro se tourna vers son ami et le fixa longuement avant de hocher la tête et de partir dans la même direction qu'avait emprunter Nami quelques instants plus tôt. »

-Et voilà comment se termine notre douce histoire ! Non j'déconne. Vous vous demandez qu'elle est le secret de Nami ? Pourquoi a-t-elle rompue avec le puissant mage ? Comme vous avez pu le remarquer Luffy est très.. Mature ici ! Bon.. Vous voulez la suite ? Oui ? Alors allons-y !

« Zoro errait dans les rues sombres de la petite ville. Les paroles de son ami le taraudaient et ne cessaient de l'aiguillonner. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir et leva les yeux sur la voûte céleste.

La lune était pleine, éclipsant ainsi la quasi-totalité des étoiles.

-Merde ! Cet abruti à raison, grommela le vert en serrant les poings.

Il inspira et s'élança dans les rues à la recherche de l'appartement de la rousse.

Après plusieurs heures à courir dans tout les sens le mage arriva enfin chez son ex.

Il inspira et expira profondément avant d'entrer, sans se donner la peine de frapper.

Nami qui était tranquillement allongé sur son canapé se releva précipitamment en voyant le vert rentré chez elle.

-Tu t'es encore pommé ou quoi ? Casse toi d'ici sombre con, hurla la jeune femme.

Le « sombre con » l'ignora et s'assit sur le sofa, posant lourdement ses pieds sur la petite table du salon.

-Tu ne m'as pas entendue ? Casse-toi ! Tire-toi ! Continua-t-elle en tapant fort du pied tout en préparant une boule électrique.

Zoro se tourna à moitié vers elle lui dit d'un ton dur :

-Bon, arrête de jouer avec tes trucs et vient poser ton cul ici, faut qu'on parle.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, stupéfaite par ce que venait de dire le jeune homme.

-Tu-tu y crois vraiment en plus ?! Cria-t-elle.

Le mage souffla, se leva et souleva la jeune femme de force dans ses bras, malgré le fait qu'elle gesticulait comme un beau diable il réussit à la poser plus ou moins délicatement sur le canapé pour ensuite s'asseoir sur ses jambes.

-C'est pour pas que tu essaie de te barrer. Expliqua-t-il, bon, comme je te l'ai déjà dis il faut qu'on parle.

Nami ferma les yeux et souffla fort.

-Zoro on a plus rien à ce dire. C'était bien le temps que ça a durée mais c'est fini maintenant, dit-elle la voix lasse.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il, je veux dire, je mérites une explication, non ? Tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est ça ? Commença-t-il à s'emporter, Ace ? Luffy ? Ce connard de sourcil en vrille ? Dis le moi..

Il avait baissé la tête, ne souhaitant pas lui laisser l'occasion de voir à quel point tout ça l'affectait.

Nami rouvrit les yeux et ne fut pas dupe devant le « camouflage » de son ex. Elle se releva autant que possible et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

-Il n'y a personne Zoro, je te le promet. Et si j'ai dis que je rejoindrai l'équipe d'Ace c'est parce qu'il est un ami, j'veux dire en dehors de notre équipe..

La voix de la jeune femme tremblait légèrement ce qui poussa Zoro à la regarder. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre la jeune femme s'exprimer ainsi.

Il se figea quand il remarqua qu'elle retenait ses larmes et, n'y tenant plus il l'enlaça.

-Parle moi. Explique moi. Je suis ton ami. Ta famille. J'en fais parti et je-

-Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle tout-à-trac.

Zoro arrêta de parler. De bouger et même de respirer.

-Je-je sais que tu ne veux pas d'enfant, c'est pour ça que.. Et puis on es trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté.. Et on a des rêves.. Enfin je veux dire.. J'adore la guilde et tout mais.. Et puis avoir un bébé coûte cher ! Et surtout.. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi je ne-

Le jeune homme avait stoppé le monologue de la jeune femme en l'embrassant.

Il brûlait de retrouver cette sensation depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé, une semaine plus tôt, que tout était fini entre eux.

Il plongea sa main droite dans les cheveux de Nami, la rapprochant de lui tout en enroulant sa main gauche autour de sa fine taille.

La langue du jeune homme caressa sa jumelle, la balaya, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle lui appartenait et que seul lui pouvait l'embrasser comme ça.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent elle plongea dans le cou du jeune homme alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, lui frottant le dos de bas en haut.

-Nous allons avoir un bébé.. Murmura-t-il, et, il ne savait pas pourquoi, le dire à voix haute rendit ça réel et une joie belle, pur, intense le submergea.

-Je..

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis, demanda-t-il ensuite en le tenant à bout de bras pour pouvoir bien la voir.

Elle lui offrit un sourire en coin avant d'expliquer :

-Ce n'était clairement pas sur la liste de tes priorités mais je sais que tu n'es pas un salaud et tu aurais assumé même si tu n'en avais pas vraiment envie... Murmura-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux et l'attira à nouveau contre lui.

-Si je peux devenir mage sacré, je peux être papa les doigts dans le nez ! Ricana-t-il.

Elle le frappa légèrement puis elle commença à pleurer.

-J'ai peur, chuchota-t-elle.

-De quoi, fit-il sur le même ton.

-De tout. De l'enfant, de ce qui va arriver, que tu me quitte volontairement ou pas.. J'ai peur.

Il releva la tête de la jeune femme et l'embrassa sur le front, les joues, le nez, les paupières puis la bouche.

Ses baisers était doux et léger, comme de petits papillon qui se seraient déposés dur le visage de la rousse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour tout ça et contente toi de vivre.. Tu ne seras jamais seule. Jamais. Même si moi je ne suis plus, toi, tu resteras.

Il pensait que ses pleures se calmeraient mais au contraire, ils redoublèrent, inquiétant encore plus le mage au cheveux vert.

-Mais- Nami ? Pourquoi tu chiale ? Demanda-t-il en panique.

-Ta gueule ! C'est les hormones ! Cria-t-elle en le frappant un peu plus fort.

Ils se regardèrent avant de s'embrasser encore et encore... »

-Fin. Et là, c'est pour de vrai. Voici l'histoire d'un des nombreux couples de la guilde Eceip eno !

Il est un peu différent de ce que j'écris en temps normal et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu...

Luffy est un peu OOC..

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... C'est dommage, hein?

Merci !


End file.
